


Kovaa työtä

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega elementtejä, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, EI OIKEA A/B/O-ficci!, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, NOT A Real A/B/O Fic!, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Suomi | Finnish, iso kokoero hahmojen ja erinäisten elimien välillä, peräaukon nuolemista, seksi romantiikalla, seksiä neljästään - M/M/M/M, sormetusta, tunteita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Vaikka Shiro tiesi hyvin, millainen hätä Keithillä oli, hän ei ollut varautunut silmiensä eteen avautuvaan näkyyn.TAIKun Shiro/Matt päättivät auttaa paria kaveria hädässä.





	Kovaa työtä

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hard Day's Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585869) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> Beta: sieerra
> 
> Ronen halusi Shklattea ja vaikka eka reaktio oli: never ever, nii kappas. Sitten jutusteltiin irkissä a/b/o-versestä ja totesin siinä, etten ole koskaan edes lukenut abo-ficciä. Sittenpä etsiskeltiin, lueskeltiinkin, ja sain vähän kuin idean kirjoittaa EI OIKEAA A/B/O-FICCIÄ vaan pikemminkin ficin, jossa on abo-elementtejä.
> 
> Eli siis. Tässä ficci sijoittuu omaan AU:hun, johon lainaan Voltron-hahmoja ja niiden lisäksi jotain a/b/o-elementtejä. Pointti tällä ficillä on saada nämä neljä sekstailemaan keskenään, ei sen kummempaa. Tässä AU:ssa on siis alfoja, betoja ja omegoita. Vaikuttaa myös siltä, että omega ei voi laueta ilman alfan apua. Kuvio on itsellenikin hitusen epäselvä, koska tosiaan tarkoitus oli vain saada nää neljä "helposti" samoihin puuhiin yhdessä. Knottaustakin saattaa tässä versumissa olla, mutta ei ainakaan tässä ficissä, koska alfa!Shiro ei knottaile muita kuin elämänsä rakkautta, Mattia, eikä Matt ole omega vaan beta.
> 
> ELI, tää on periaatteessa spinoff isommasta tarinasta, jota tuskin tulen koskaan kirjoittamaan. Tarinan kehykset kieppuvat kuitenkin ristiriidoissa, joita tulee, kun Shiro/Mattin täytyy hyväksyä se, että vaikka heillä on keskenään suurta rakkautta ja järki sanoo, että tuo tuossa on se tärkein, Shiron biologia kuitenkin sanoo, että Keithiä pitää panna, koska Keith on Shiron omega. Ja tässä spinnarissa kuvioihin tulee vielä mukaan Keithin poikaystävä Lance omegomaan hänkin!
> 
> Mut hei, vaikka se isompi jääkin kirjoittamatta, niin olkaatten hyvät: saatte pornoa \o/
> 
> Kiitokset, taas, sieerralle korvaamattomasta avusta <33
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: Seksiä neljistään, alpha/beta/omega elementtejä, sormetusta, rimmingiä eli peräaukon nuolemista. Size-kink, praise-kink eli isot kokoerot hahmojen (ja elinten) välillä sekä (yletöntä) verbaalista ylistämistä, molemmista saadaan kiksejä (Lance)! Ketään ei pakoteta mihinkään ja kaikki osapuolet ovat aikuisia!**
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Messinkinen numerokyltti 39 kiilsi iltapäiväauringossa. Matt oli saanut auton parkkiin ja hölkkäsi nyt parkkipaikan poikki. Shiro kääntyi koputti ovea ja kaivoi odotellessa puhelimensa. Viesti oli saapunut puolta tuntia aiemmin.

>   
>  Keith: mun kämppä, äkkiä  
> 

  
  
Mattin askeleet kaikuivat jo portaikosta. Shiro koputti uudelleen.

"Keith? Me täällä, Shiro ja Matt."

Oven takaa kuului vaikerrus, jonka äänensävyn Shiro oli jo oppinut tunnistamaan. Se raastoi hänen ruumistaan ja jäi kuplimaan ihon alle. Matt saapui hänen viereensä juuri, kun hän paukutti ovea kolmannen kerran. Hän hengitti raskaasti nenänsä molemmat kädet tiukasti nyrkkiin puristettuina.

"Keith!"

"Täällä", Keithin tukahtunut, kireältä kuulostava ääni vastasi. "Apua. Shiro, auta!"

Shiro jähmettyi aloilleen. Hänen päänsä valtasi yksi ainoa ajatus: Keith tarvitsi apua. Ja vaikka hän ei varsinaisesti pitänyt uusista vaistoistaan, hän ei missään nimessä jättäisi avunpyyntöä huomiotta. Ei kenenkään, mutta varsinkaan Keithin.

Hän otti pari askelta vauhtia ja oli juuri syöksymässä kohti heppoista lastulevyovea, kun Matt tarttui häntä kädestä.

"Odota", Matt sanoi. "Mulla on avain."

Shiro kohotti kulmakarvaansa yllättyneenä. Kiireen tunnusta huolimatta hänen uteliaisuutensa heräsi.

"Keithin kotiavain?"

"Keith antoi sen eilen, no, just tällaisia tilanteita varten. Oli tarkoitus antaa se sulle, mutta, no, kun eilen tulin kotiin Lipastolta niin..."

"Joo..." Shiro nyökkäsi. Puna kohosi hänen poskilleen. Edellisenä päivänä, heti kun Matt oli saanut ulko-oven suljettua, Shiro oli työntänyt hänet sanottua ovea vasten nainut tätä vaivautumatta edes riisumaan heidän housujaan. Päivä oli ollut rankka.

"No, sen jälkeen koko avain _jotenkin kummallisesti_ lipsahti mielestä."

Shiro virnisti pienesti ja tarttui avaimeen. Lukko avautui hiljaa, ja he astuivat sisään. Vaikka Shiro tiesi hyvin, millainen hätä Keithillä oli, hän ei ollut varautunut silmiensä eteen avautuvaan näkyyn.

Keith makasi mahallaan sohvalla jalat niin levällään kuin suinkin. Ruskeatukkainen, hontelo poika painoi häntä entistä syvemmälle sohvatyynyihin. Keith kahmi sormiinsa sohvakangasta ja köyristi jäntevää selkäänsä, jotta tuntematon poika voisi naida häntä parhaassa mahdollisessa kulmassa. Keithin punehtunut kalu pilkisteli hänen altaan ja valutti nesteitään sohvakankaalle.

Ovi kolahti lukkoon Mattin takana, ja hän astui Shiron rinnalle. Molemmat pojat avasivat silmänsä hätkähtäen hereille transsistaan. Tuntematon poika vilkaisi Mattia, mutta siirsi nopeasti katseensa Shiroon; välittömästi hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät ja hänen suunsa valahti auki.

"Me vain... Keith pyysi apua ja mä vain yritin..." poika höpisi. Hän oli selvästi tietoinen heidän mutkikkaasta tilanteestaan.

Shiro veti syvään henkeä ja rentoutti sormensa nyrkistä. Samalla hän veti keuhkonsa täyteen huoneessa pyörteileviä feromoneja. Hänen kalunsa nytkähti vastauksena niiden kutsuun. Vaikutti siltä, ettei Keith ollut ainoa kiimainen omega huoneessa. Järjellä ajatellen Shiro tiesi kyllä, että poika oli vain yrittänyt auttaa ja että Keith oli kaikesta päätellen itse pyytänyt tätä auttamaan. Mutta Shiron vaistot taistelivat vastaan ja halusivat, että hän heittäisi tuntemattoman pojan seinään ja ottaisi jälleen itselleen sen, mikä hänelle kuului. Hänelle ja vain hänelle.

Asiaa monimutkaisti se, että myös tuntematon poika oli omega. Kiimainen omega. Ja kaikesta päätellen vailla omaa alfaa. Ja se jos jokin sai Shiron ajatukset entistä enemmän solmulle. Hän painoi kämmenellään sepaluksensa alla heräilevää seisokkiaan.

"Sh-Shiro..." Keith vaikersi.

Särkynyt ääni viilsi Shiron sisimpää. Hän vilkaisi ahdistuneena Mattia tietämättä miten edetä vaistojen taistellessa hänen järkensä kanssa. Matt tajusi tilanteen yhdestä vilkaisusta. Hän astui Shiron eteen ja tuijotti tätä tiukasti silmiin. Hän avasi Shiron farkkujen napit ja painoi sitten huulensa tämän huulia vasten.

"Hanskaat tän kyllä. Auta Keithiä, mä pidän sillä aikaa huolta tuosta toisesta", Matt kuiskasi suudelmien lomassa työntäen samalla Shiron boksereiden vyötärönauhaa alemmas.

Shiro ei käsittänyt mitä oli tehnyt ansaitakseen Mattin.

"Mä rakastan sinua."

"Tiedän. Ja mä rakastan sua, Tähtisäde. Nyt mene ja pane tuo penska kuntoon."

Shiro tuhahti sanavalinnalle. Hän suuteli Mattia vielä kerran livauttaen kielensä tämän suuhun. Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja keskittyi Mattiin, tämän tuttuun makuun, käteen hänen kalullaan, peukaloon levittämässä vuotanutta kosteutta, sormiin pikaisesti kovettuvalla varrella. Ote oli vuosien varrella hioutunut juuri oikeanlaiseksi sekä voimakkuudeltaan että vauhdiltaan.

Juuri ennen kuin Shiro ennätti upota liikaa heidän keskinäiseen kuplaansa, Matt veti kätensä pois ja kääntyi pelokkaalta näyttävän pojan puoleen. Tämä oli kömpinyt jaloilleen ja seisoi nyt sohvan vieressä edelleen täysin alastomana.

Shiro ei kiinnittänyt poikaan huomiota, vaan keräsi Keithin käsivarsilleen. Keith huohotti.

"Mä olen nyt tässä, ei enää mitään hätää", Shiro henkäisi hänen korvaansa.

Hän asetteli Keithin sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja työnsi tämän jalat haralleen. Keith oli kuin vahaa hänen käsissään, ja Shiron suojeluvaisto hulmahti ilmiliekkeihin. Hänen omegansa sietämättömässä kiimassa. Hänen apuaan vailla.

Shiro tutkaili Keithin aukkoa. Se näytti löysältä ja valui hiljakseen kirkasta nestettä. Shiro levitti liukasta eritettä koko vakoon, mutta epäröi edelleen. Hän oli paljon isompi kuin outo poika eikä hän halunnut satuttaa Keithiä. Hän työnsi kolme sormeaan Keithin suuhun varmuuden vuoksi.

"Ime."

Keith totteli välittömästi. Hän pyöritti kieltään sormien lomassa, imi niitä posket lommolla, kasteli ne joka puolelta. Shiro pyyhkäisi hikisiä hiuksia syrjään Keithin otsalta nähdäkseen paremmin. Hänen kalunsa painui Keithin pakaraväliin, jonne tihkui eritettä entistä nopeammin. Keith hieroi takamustaan lähes olemattomin liikkein Shiroa vasten liukastuttaen hänet perin juurin. Liike sai Shiron kiemurtelemaan. Hän ei kestäisi sitä pitkään.

"Riittää jo", Shiro murahti ja veti sormensa ulos Keithin suusta märän äänen saattelemana.

Keith avasi silmänsä ja painoi poskensa vasten pehmeää selkänojaa. Hänen luomensa olivat vain puoliksi raollaan ja kasvoilta paistoi niin voimakas tarve, nälkä, että Shirolla oli vaikeuksia hillitä itsensä. Sen sijaan, että olisi työntynyt suoraan sisään, hän venytti Keithiä kahden sormen voimin. Keithin kuuman, liukkaan aukon sulkiessa hänen sormensa sisäänsä Shiro veti sihahtaen henkeä. Keith vaikeroi ääneen ja alkoi välittömästi naida sormia. Hän rutisti silmänsä umpeen, ja Shiro kuuli hänen katkonaisen hengityksensä.

Shiro pyöräytti Keithin kiveksiä toisella kädellään. Ilmeisesti proteesin pinta ei ollut tarpeeksi lämmin, sillä Keith hätkähti kosketusta, jopa älähti ääneen. Shiro painoi sormensa välilihaan ja piteli kiveksiä kämmenellään. Toinen käsi jatkoi Keithin venyttämistä, nyt jo kolmannen sormen voimin. Shiro kiristeli hampaitaan, kun Keith alkoi vinkua lisääntyneestä paineesta.

Harhauttaakseen itseään Shiro vilkaisi vierellään olevaa parivaljakkoa. Molemmat tuijottivat Keithin innokasta takamusta, joka seivästi itsensä Shiron sormiin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Matt vilkaisi Shiroa, nuolaisi huuliaan ja työnsi sitten etu- ja keskisormensa hänen suuhunsa. Shiro imi kyselemättä tuijottaen Mattin laajentuneita mustuaisia.

Tovin jälkeen Matt veti sormensa ulos ja kääntyi jälleen hontelon nuorukaisen puoleen. Hän ohjasi tämän istumaan sohvalle Keithin viereen hyväillen samalla tämän puoliseisokkia.

"Meillä ei oo mitään hätää, Lance. Odottele vaan rauhassa. Sun vuoro on ihan kohta", Matt rauhoitteli poikaa. "Sähän haluat, että Shiro auttaa sua? Etkö haluakin?"

Poika, Lance, nyökkäsi innokkaana. Hän tuijotti Mattia, mutta vilkuili vähän väliä Shiron sormia, jotka liikkuivat edes takaisin Keithin sisällä. Matt pyöräytti märkiä sormiaan Lancen nänneillä, merkitsi hänet Shiron syljellä. Sekoitti Shiron hajua Lancen hajuun. Shiroa pyörrytti.

"Voi luoja", hän vaikersi. Hän oli niin kovana, että se jo sattui. "Parempi että valmistelet sen kunnolla, vaikuttaa tuoreelta."

"En mä mikään neitsyt ole", Lance tuhahti. "Ja mä olen kakskymmentä, ihan kuin Keith."

Shiro hymyili nokkavalle äänensävylle. "Silti. Tässä ei puhuta ihan pienistä asioista."

Lancen katse tipahti Shiron punehtuneelle, täysin paisuneelle kalulle. Hän nielaisi tyhjää. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui nyrpeästä kunnioittavaksi, jopa innokkaaksi. Ja aika lailla himokkaaksi.

"Lance, ymmärräthän sinä, että me ei tehdä mitään, mitä et halua?" Shiro kysyi, koska hänen oli pakko. Eihän Lancella tavallaan ollut vaihtoehtoja, mutta silti Shiro halusi kysyä luvan, sillä ellei hän kysyisi... no, hän ei ollut sellainen alfa.

"Joo", Lance huokaisi sulkien silmänsä. "Joo, mä ymmärrän. Ja mä haluan sut, Shiro."

"Käänny ympäri", Matt kehotti pehmeästi ohjaten Lancea lanteista. Matt oli ottanut paitansa pois, mutta hänellä oli edelleen farkut jalassaan. Ja niiden kireydestä päätellen Matt oli itsekin puoliseisokin paremmalla puolella.

Shiro vilkaisi Keithin tilannetta ja päätti vihdoin, että tämä oli niin valmis kuin vain voisi olla.

"Kohta helpottaa", Shiro lupasi Keithin korvaan asettuen hänen taakseen ja peittäen hänet isommalla vartalollaan.

"Joo, nyt", Keith vaikersi selkänojaa vasten rutistaen kangasta sormiinsa. "Äkkiä."

Shiro työnsi farkkunsa vieläkin alemmas ja kaivoi taskustaan kondomin. Hän pujotti sen ylleen tottuneesti, ennen kuin tarttui Keithiä olalta. Hän työntyi terskan verran sisään. Keithin huokaukset korvissaan kaikuen Shiro jatkoi liikettä hitaasti, suorastaan sietämättömän verkkaisesti. Jatkoi niin kauan, että oli täysin kuuman kireyden ympäröimänä nivuset vasten Keithin pakaroita.

Kuullessaan kuiskailua Shiro avasi silmänsä. Lance tuijotti Keithiä ja silitteli tämän hikistä päätä, kuiskutti kevyesti rauhoittavia sanoja, lupaili helpotusta. Shiro kääntyi katsomaan Mattia, joka hymyili hänelle pehmeästi, käsi kupittaen Lancen kiveksiä. Matt nojautui suutelemaan Shiroa. Suudelma oli lyhyt ja lämmin ja se täytti Shiron koko maailman. Matt rakasti häntä ja halusi osoittaa tunteensa, vaikka Shiro oli juurta myöten toisen miehen sisässä.

"Mä rakastan sinua niin paljon", Shiro mutisi ääni käheänä. Hän tärisi yrittäessään pysyä yhä aloillaan.

Matt hymyili edelleen. Hän työnsi kaksi sormeaan hitaasti Lancen sisään, veti ne sitten miltei ulos ja katsoi jälleen Shiroa. Hän nyökkäsi. Shiro nyökkäsi myös, vetäytyi sitten tuuman verran ulos, ennen kuin työntyi takaisin samaa tahtia Mattin sormien kanssa.

"Voi vittu", Shiro ähkäisi.

Iho läpsyi ihoa vasten. Pehmeät huokaukset soljuivat Keithin ja Lancen välillä, kun he edelleenkin tuijottivat toisiaan heiluen Shiron ja Mattin synkronoitujen työntöjen tahdissa.

Shiro painoi huulensa Keithin selkärangalle ja suuteli hikistä ihoa naiden armottomalla tahdilla. Keithin lähes keskeytymätön vaikerrus kiihtyi entisestään. Shiro tarttui Keithin lanteisiin ja nykäisi niitä lähemmäs etsien oikeaa kulmaa. Hän oli itsekin lähellä, paine kasvaen kiveksissä ja kauempanakin, mutta hän puri hammasta ja keskittyi. Ei ollut vielä hänen aikansa.

Hän kumartui alemmas ja painoi hampaansa Keithin niskalihakseen. Hänen merkkiään ympäröivät hennot yritelmät, jotka näyttivät pikemminkin fritsuilta, puhuivat selvää kieltä Lancen tuloksettomasta avunannosta. Shiron matala murina tärisytti häntä kauttaaltaan aina syvälle Keithin sisään työnnettyä kalua myöten. Hän puraisi niin lujaa, että maistoi raudan suussaan. Vain paria työntöä myöhemmin Keith nytkähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena ja miltei tiputti heidät molemmat alas sohvalta. Shiro takertui selkänojaan, porautui entistä syvemmälle, pyöräytti lanteitaan jokaisen työnnön päätteeksi eikä lopettanut, ennen kuin Keith valahti vasten pehmusteita itse aiheuttamansa märän läntin päälle. Keith huohotti orgasmin jälkimainingeissa. Eikä Shiro ollut koskenutkaan hänen kaluunsa.

Jälleen Shiro pyyhki hikiset suortuvat pois Keithin otsalta. Hän nuoli verevää merkkiä tämän olassa ja suuteli sen puhtaaksi tihkuvasta verestä. Hän vetäytyi ulos Keithistä ja laski tämän alas.

"Tunnut niin hyvältä", Shiro kuiskutti pyyhkäisten Keithin korvalehteä huulillaan. "Mä lupaan aina huolehtia, että sinun on hyvä olla."

"Kiitti, Shiro", Keith sopersi huohottaen yhä.

Shiro nosti Keithin sohvan kuivaan nurkkaan ja suuteli hänen poskeaan.

"Nyt mun täytyy mennä auttamaan Lancea", Shiro supatti pehmeästi kuljettaen sormiaan Keithin hiuksissa. "Pärjäätkö Mattin kanssa?"

"Joo, pärjään", Keith vakuutti. Shiro tuskin kuuli hänen ääntään.

Shiro nousi ylös ja heitti käytetyn kondomin syrjään. Hän laski kätensä Mattin paljaalle selälle ja liu'utti sormensa pyörimään pakaroiden hymykuopilla. Matt oli vihdoin avannut housunsa ja ottanut kalunsa esille. Shiro tarttui siihen hetkeksi nauttien tutusta muodosta. Hän kumartui painamaan siveän suukon Mattin suupieleen.

"Huolehdi Keithistä. Se vaikuttaa melko väsyneeltä."

"Toki, kulta", Matt vastasi oitis. Hän pyyhki sormensa Shiron farkkujen takamukseen ja tarttui sitten tätä valkoisesta otsatukasta ja veti alemmas kiihkeään suudelmaan. Työnsi kuuman kielensä kieltä vasten. Imi alahuulta, kiemurteli vasten tämän vartaloa, kunnes Shiro veti Mattin lanteet omiaan vasten ja otti heidät molemmat käteensä. Pumppasi kerran, kahdesti. Vain vaivoin Shiro sai työnnettyä Mattin kauemmas ja silloinkin surkean äännähdyksen saattelemana. Vielä ei ollut heidän aikansa.

Hän repäisi uuden kondomipaketin auki ja rullasi kumin murahtaen paikoilleen. Hänen kalunsa oli kuin kiveä. Se sojotti innokkaasti keskeltä tummaa karvoitusta, jota Matt ei antanut ajella pois. Shiro veteli vartta pari kertaa testatakseen omaa kestävyyttään. Hän oli lähellä, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään, mutta ei niin lähellä, etteikö hän saisi ensin Lancea laukeamaan.

Lance oli valmiina. Hän makasi poski vasten selkänojaa, paljolti kuten Keith aiemmin, ja tuijotti Shiroa tummentunein silmin. Hänen huulensa kiilsivät kosteina, suu hienoisesti raollaan. Shiro kuuli tihentyneen hengityksen, kun Lance veti käteen tasaisella tahdilla. Hän puraisi huultaan ja mietti hetken. Sitten hän levitti sormensa Lancen pakaralle kuin kokeillakseen mitä tapahtuisi.

"Onhan kaikki okei?" Shiro kysyi polvistuen Lancen taakse.

"J-joo", Lance ahmaisi henkeä ja värähti koko vartalollaan, kun Shiron kalu tökkäsi häntä reiteen. "Voisitko..."

"Ei hätää, mä huolehdin sinut kuntoon", Shiro vakuutti ja silitti Lancen selkää tunnustellen ja opetellen hänen ulottuvuuksiaan. Lancen ollessa kyyristyneenä hänen takanaan mahtui kyllä operoimaan, mutta Shiro näki heti, kuinka paljon pidempi Keithiä tämä oli. Hän liu'utti kämmenensä Lancen kyljille, piti otteensa vakaana, ja veti tämän lopulta jaloilleen. "Anna kun istun alas."

Shiro istui sohvalle ja veti Lancen syliinsä hajareisin. Hän suuteli tämän leukaa ja haroi sormillaan laineille kihartuvia hiuksia. Ne tuntuivat pehmeiltä, ja Shiro sanoi sen ääneen.

"Hyvä poika", Shiro kuiskutti, ja päätellen Lancen huulilta karanneesta valituksesta, hän valitsi sanansa oikein. "Juuri noin, oikein hyvä. Mä autan sinut tästä yli, ja sitten kaikki onkin paljon paremmin."

Lance niiskutti Shiron kaulaan, ja hänen hengityksensä kävi epätasaiseksi. Shiro hyssytteli lempeästi silittäen Lancen selkää, laskien sen nikamia. Hän työnsi sormensa Lancen peräaukkoon, sitten toisen ja kolmannenkin. Matt oli tehnyt perusteellista työtä.

Shiro kallisti päätään nähdäkseen Lancen olan yli. Matt oli kietoutunut Keithin ympärille ja puhdisti tätä nyt t-paidalla. Shiro hymyili pyöräyttäen sormiaan syvällä Lancen sisällä.

"Katso tuonne", hän kuiskasi Lancen korvaan. "Noin hyvältä se tulee tuntumaan."

Lance käänsi päänsä ja painoi poskensa Shiron olalle. Nyt Shiro ei itse enää nähnyt mitään, mutta se ei haitannut. Hän työnsi nenänsä Lancen hiuksiin ja nuuhkaisi. Kaiken peittävän seksin hajun alta tuoksui hennosti hedelmäinen vivahde. Lance hengitti raskaasti ja työnteli takamustaan vasten Shiron sormia. Hän tuijotti edelleen parivaljakkoa sohvan toisessa päädyssä.

"Tuoksut niin hyvälle", Shiro humisi Lancen korvaan matalalla äänellä. Hän nuolaisi korvalehteä. "Istutko mun päälle?"

Lance nousi polviensa varaan. Shiro ohjasi itsensä liukkaalle aukolle. Lance otti tukea Shiron harteista ja laskeutui alas lähes kivuliaan hitaasti. Hän vaikeroi ääneen paljastaen Shirolle pitkän kaulansa. Näkymä oli niin kaunis, että Shiro halusi ylistää sitä ääneen, mutta hänellä ei ollut happea sellaiseen. Hän puristi tiukasti Lancen lanteita: ei työntääkseen tätä alemmas tai vetääkseen ylemmäs, vain varmistaakseen, ettei Lance innokkuudessaan satuttaisi itseään.

Vihdoin viimein Lance oli ottanut Shiron kokonaan sisäänsä. Shirolle tilanne oli kutkuttavan kiduttava, sillä puristus salpasi hänen henkensä, mutta Lance ei ollut vielä valmis jatkamaan. Tämä tärisi aloillaan hengittäen kiivaasti, silmät tiukasti umpeen puristettuina.

"Tunnut niin hyvältä, olet tosi taitava", Shiro humisi Lancen korvaan pidellen tätä hellästi itseään vasten. "Rentoudu. Ja sitten tuntuu paremmalta. Lupaan sen. Mä olen sinusta niin ylpeä."

Lance niiskaisi kerran, hengitti sitten syvään ja rentoutui silminnähden. Shiroa puristava paine hellitti, ja hän pystyi jälleen ajattelemaan.

"Oikein hyvä, nyt tuntuu aivan fantastiselta."

Shiro livautti kätensä heidän väliinsä. Lancen seisokki oli laskenut miltei kokonaan. Shiro hamusi Lancen kaulaa ja imaisi kevyesti. Hän sormeili tämän kalua, pyöritti peukaloaan esinahan alla liu'uttaen kosteutta ympäriinsä. Lance kallisti lanteitaan ja liikahti lähemmäs.

"Juuri noin", Shiro kehui. "Tunnetko, miten lähellä olet? Nyt saat laueta."

Lance kohosi reisiensä varaan; ei paljoa, ehkä tuuman verran, ja istui takaisin alas hieroen itsensä Shiron syliin. Hän toisti liikkeen, uudelleen ja uudelleen, vaikertaen Shiron kaulaan.

"Tule tänne", Shiro nyhjäisi leuallaan Lancen poskea, ja tämä käänsi kuuliaisesti päätään. Shiro painoi märän suudelman Lancen huulille. Samalla hän levitti tämän pakaroita käsillään, ja kun Lance seuraavan kerran laskeutui alas, Shiro työntyi omilla lanteillaan vastaan porautuen vieläkin syvemmälle.

Lance miltei kirkaisi.

"Anna mä vien sinut rajan yli. Tunnut tosi hyvältä. Mä olen niin ylpeä sinusta."

Lance puristi edelleen Shiron harteita. Ote oli niin luja, että Shiro epäili näkevänsä seuraavana aamuna mustelmia. Lance hengitti raskaasti suun kautta ja keinautti lanteensa vasten Shiroa joka kerta, kun Shiro puski ylös. Lance valui nesteitä pakaroilleen ja Shiron reisille. Heidän märät ihonsa läiskivät vastakkain. Ääni sai Shiron miltei laukeamaan ja hän joutui antamaan kaikkensa, jotta pystyi jatkamaan.

Lance oli niin lähellä. Hän kaivoi sormenkyntensä Shiron harteisiin ja vaikersi liikkeen tahdissa.

Shiro liukui alemmas sohvalla ja nousi varpailleen päästäkseen parempaan kulmaan. Hän veti Lancen lanteet omiaan vasten samalla, kun työntyi rajusti tämän sisään ja upotti hampaansa tämän koskemattomaan kaulaan. Lance vinkaisi epätoivoisena ja kallisti päätään tarjotakseen merkkaamiselle enemmän tilaa.

Yksi, kaksi, kolme. Neljä terävää työntöä myöhemmin Lance laukesi ja purskautti tahmean lastinsa heidän väliinsä. Shiro ei hellittänyt, ennen kuin Lance lysähti häntä vasten rinta raskaasti kohoillen. Hän kietoi kätensä kapean vartalon ympärille ja hengitti tekemäänsä merkkiin. Hän keskittyi pysymään itse rajan tällä puolen. Hän ei halunnut vielä laueta. Ei näin.

Hetken rauhoituttuaan Shiro vetäytyi ulos, edelleenkin kivikovana. Lance vaikersi sisälleen jäänyttä tyhjiötä.

"Se tuntui niin hyvältä. Teit kaiken niin kuin pyysinkin. Mä olen todella ylpeä sinusta", Shiro kuiskasi Lancen korvaan. Hän suukotti tämän suupieltä uskaltamatta enempää nyt, kun Lance vieläkin haukkoi happea.

"Hyvä poika", Shiro jatkoi Lancen selän silittelyä ja piteli tätä rintaansa vasten. Hän odotti rauhassa. Heillä ei ollut enää mitään kiirettä.

Ennen pitkää Lancen henki alkoi kulkea tasaisemmin. Shiro keräsi hontelon vartalon syliinsä ja nousi ylös. Matt nousi myös, ja Shiro laski Lancen lämpimälle paikalle Keithin viereen. He kietoutuivat välittömästi toistensa ympärille.

Shiro pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Hän oli fyysisesti niin lopussa, ettei edes hänen seisokkinsa jaksanut enää sinnitellä. Hän lysähti sohvan päätyyn kaikki raajat levällään. Matt naurahti ja painautui vasten Shiron massiivista vartaloa kuorien käytetyn kondomin pois.

"Mitenkäs jakselet, papparainen?"

"Haista huilu, Holt", Shiro kähisi, mutta hymyili samalla. Hän tarttui Mattin käteen ja solmi heidän sormensa yhteen. "Yritäpä itse panna kahta putkeen ilman että laukeat."

"No..." Matt aloitti ja ilmeestä päätellen hänellä oli idea. " _Mä_ voisin naida _sua_ , papparainen, sun tarvitsee vain lojua paikoillasi. Miltäs sellainen kuulostaisi?"

Shiro hymyili lempeästi. "Tarjous hyväksytty."

Matt virnisti ja sujahti sitten matolle Shiron jalkojen väliin. Hän työnsi polvia levälleen, ja Shiro nosti kantapäänsä sohvan reunalle avaten itsensä täysin.

"Valut vieläkin noiden mehuja. Eipä tarvitse liukastella enempää."

"Joo", Shiro myönteli vetäen puolihuolimattomasti käteen. "Pistä painaen sitten."

"Kyllä, sir!" Matt lausui arvonimen täydellisellä pokerinaamalla. Shiro sen sijaan pyöritteli silmiään.

Kevyt leikkimielisyys oli heidän suhteensa kulmakivi. Tylsiä päiviä ei ollutkaan, kun jakoi elämänsä Matthew Holtin kanssa. Sen samaisen, joka juuri tuolla hetkellä työnsi kieltään Shiron tiukkaan aukkoon.

"Luoja!" Shiro murahti. Viime kerrasta oli jo aikaa.

Matt oli kuitenkin kärsivällinen. Hän käytti kieltään ja sormiaan ja sai Shiron valmisteltua alta aikayksikön. Vihdoin hän kömpi lähemmäs, edelleen polvillaan, ja painoi suukon keskelle Shiron rintaa.

"Onko siellä päässä valmista?"

"Aina sinulle, murunen", Shiro vastasi hymyillen laiskasti. Hän oli jälleen kovana, kuinkas muutenkaan Mattin erinomaisen kielenkäytön jälkeen. Silti hän oli niin kovin väsynyt, sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti. Oli tavattoman raskasta hoidella ei vain yksi, vaan kaksi omegaa peräkkäin, valmistella molemmat, varmistaa, että heitä kohdeltiin rakkaudella ja kunnioituksella, ja että he laukesivat niin perinpohjaisesti, että kiima siirtyisi tuntemattomaan tulevaisuuteen. Todellakin kovaa työtä.

Shiro hekotteli ajatuksilleen.

"Mietit just, kuinka kovaa työtä tää onkaan?"

"Joo", Shiro hörähti juuri, ennen kuin Matt työntyi hänen sisäänsä.

Matt eteni hitaasti, mutta silti jokainen Shiron lihaksista tuntui jännittyvän äärimmilleen. Hän yritti rentouttaa edes takalistonsa, mutta se ei ollut helppoa. Hän puski kantapäitään sohvanreunaan ja luuli kuulevansa rungon rasahtavan. Mutta sitten Matt oli jo perillä. Hän huohotti kevyesti sormeillen Shiron rintalihaksia, hieroen tämän kireitä nännejä. Shiro rentoutui yksi lihas kerrallaan. Hän hengitti nenänsä kautta ja laski kymmeneen, ennen kuin avasi jälleen silmänsä. Hän hieroi peukalollaan pois rypyn Mattin kurtistuneiden kulmakarvojen välistä, kurotti sitten lähemmäs ja suuteli tätä pikaisesti. Asento oli hieman huono kunnolliselle suudelmalle, mutta he yrittivät parhaansa.

"Valmiina?"

"Kuin partiolainen", Shiro veisteli edelleenkin hengästyneenä suudelmasta.

"Pervo", Matt virnisti vetäytyen miltei kokonaan ulos, ennen kuin puski takaisin sisään.

"Uhh", Shiro puuskahti valmistautuen seuraavaan työntöön. "Dorka."

"Rakastat, ähh, mua kuitenkin", Matt heitti aloittaen tasaiset työnnöt.

Shiro ei vastannut, sillä Matt oli päässyt hänen ihonsa alle juuri oikealla tavalla.

Matt ujutti itsensä Shiron polvien alle ja nosti tämän jalkoja ylemmäs, nykäisten tämän vartaloa lähemmäs. Hän nojasi sohvaan Shiron molemmin puolin häilyen aivan tämän yllä. Shiron jalat olivat niin levällään kuin tämän raskas lihaksisto antoi myöten. Matt piti yllä tasaista tahtia tiputellen hikeä Shiron rinnalle. Hän puraisi huultaan tuijottaen intensiivisesti Shiroa silmiin juopuen tämän alastomasta katseesta. Imi itseensä Shirosta huokuvaa rakkautta.

Matt kumartui painamaan nenänkärkensä Shiron nenää vasten. Tuijotti, kuiskaili, iskeytyi juuri oikeaan kohtaan. Joka. Ikinen. Kerta.

"Mä rakastan sua niin paljon."

"Matt", Shiro murahti ja tarrautui Mattin takamukseen molemmin käsin vetäen tämän vieläkin syvemmälle. "Rakas, mun täytyy—"

"Mä tiedän, kulta, mä tiedän", Matt supatti hengittäen raskaasti Shiron huulille. Hän sujutti kätensä Shiron äärimmilleen kiristyneelle kalulle. "Tule. Sä saat tulla. Nyt."

Shiro yritti pitää katseensa Mattissa, todellakin yritti, mutta kun raju, jo liian kauan pitkitetty orgasmi vihdoin iski hukuttaen hänet hurmioon, hän ei kyennyt siihen. Matt täytti hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen nautinnon rummuttaessa hänen sykkivää kaluaan, hänen kiveksiään ja takamustaan aina käpristyvien varpaiden kärkiin asti. Hänen selkänsä kaareutui ja päänsä retkahti taakse, kun hän vaikertaen kaivoi sormensa sohvapehmusteisiin. Hän supisteli Mattin ympärillä lypsäen tätä kuivaksi samalla tavoin kuin Matt häntä kädellään.

Shiro menetti tajuntansa sekunniksi tai kahdeksi sulaen vasten sohvaa, jalat kolahtaen rentoina lattiaan. Matt lysähti häntä vasten haukkoen henkeään. Orgasmin jälkihehkuissa Shiro havahtui siihen, kuinka hänen sormiinsa tartuttiin. Hän nojasi päänsä sivulle ja raotti luomiaan. Keith hymyili hänelle vinosti Lancen kainalosta ja piteli häntä kädestä. Shiro hymyili takaisin, ennen kuin hautasi kasvonsa Mattin kaulaan hengittäen tämän tuttua tuoksua, joka sekoittui nyt täydellisesti hänen omaansa. Tuoksut onnistuivat yhdessä peittämään huoneessa leijuvan seksin hajun ja rauhoittamaan Shiron laukkaavan sydämen.

"Mä olen tässä", Matt kuiskasi Shiron korvaan silittäen tämän päätä kädellään.

"Älä koskaan päästä irti", Shiro kuiskasi takaisin painaen huulensa Mattin kaulaan ja pusertaen silmänsä kiinni.

"En ikinä", Matt lupasi. "Pitkällä tähtäimellä mennään."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Shiro on Mattia kaksi vuotta vanhempi. Eikä Matt anna Shiron koskaan unohtaa sitä.
> 
> Lisäksi seuraava pätkä ei mahtunut ficciin, mutta olkoon nyt täällä lisäinfona niille, keitä kiinnostaa:
> 
>  
> 
> _Vastuu painoi Shiron harteita. Hei eivät edelleenkään tienneet, miksi genetiikka oli tehnyt heille tepposet. Mikä oli laukaissut Keithin kiiman vasta yli kahdenkymmenen ikäisenä? Tai miksi Shiron alfa-geeni oli aktivoitunut niin myöhään, hitto, hän oli täyttänyt jo kaksikymmentäkahdeksan! Kukaan ei myöskään tiennyt, voisiko Keith tai Lance tulla raskaaksi. Vanha tarusto kertoi myös miespuolisten omegoiden synnyttäneen, mutta joko jokaisesta alfasta ei ollut siittämään omegoitaan tai sitten jokainen omega ei kyennyt tulemaan raskaaksi. Olipa asia niin tai näin, Shiro ei halunnut ottaa riskiä. Heidän elämänsä oli tarpeeksi monimutkaista jo nyt._


End file.
